The present invention relates to apparatus for manipulating flat objects and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for changing the direction of travel of a stream of flat objects, especially partly overlapping paper sheets. Such apparatus can be used to divert selected lengths of a scalloped stream of paper sheets from a first path into a different second path and vice versa.
An apparatus of the above outlined character is disclosed in commonly owned Swiss Pat. No. 617,636. It comprises two rollers which are movable between operative and inoperative positions and are disposed downstream of a deflecting member in the form of a flap which is movable between first and second positions. When the rollers assume their operative positions and the flap assumes its first position, the stream of partly overlapping objects is directed into the nip of the two rollers which advance the stream from the first into the second path. If the rollers are thereupon moved to their inoperative positions and the flap assumes its second position, the stream can pass below the flap and remains in the first path.
A drawback of the patented apparatus is that the mass of parts which must be moved between different positions is rather large. This necessitates the provision of a sturdy, bulky and stable frame as well as the provision of sturdy and bulky means for shifting the rollers and the flap between their respective positions. Another drawback of the patented apparatus is that the objects which are caused to advance from the first into and along the second path must travel from a lower level to a higher level which is not only inconvenient but plain impossible in many types of plants wherein such types of apparatus are being put to use.